A Christmas Wish
by animefreakandmangafreak1333
Summary: Sakura is alone for Christmas alone what happens when she makes a wish? Well read and find out, and please review! One shot


Disclaimer/Other stuff: I don't own Naruto, and now I am going to go and eat ramen while I am typing this. I can't help it I love ramen! I am in a way like Naruto, yep I will admit it! GO RAMEN! This is my lovely sequel to my lovely story Birthday. Well, its not really a sequel, but it still kind of counts.. Yes a really bad title, I am bad at titles. nods Its really late, so its not going to sound so great. starts to fall asleep

Happy Holidays!

'_Sakura thought' _

'**Inner Sakura'**

Christmas Wish 

A couple of years had passed, and Sakura was now eighteen years old, and was still remembering Itachi and how much she truly missed him. When Sakura was little she had a strong bond with Itachi. Sakura was still wearing the necklace that Itachi had given her on her tenth birthday. It was a long time ago, it was snowing outside, and Sakura was wearing a warm pink fuzzy sweater and a pair of worn out jeans. She was watching the snow fall. Sakura was having an inner talk with herself.

'_I remember I used to make a wish on the first snow fall and hope it would come true._'

'**That's true, why haven't we done it yet?' **

'_That was a long time ago. Besides, we're older now so it's not like it's going to come true.' _

Sakura lived in a one bedroom apartment which Itachi had left her when she was younger. It was a fairly large apartment. It had a living room that had doors that lead out to the balcony. There was also a walk in kitchen, and her bedroom which she was in had a window seat. Were she was sitting, watching the snow fall.

'**Its not that long ago, we really should.' **

'_Oh, fine.' _

Sakura always made the same wish every year: 'I wish Itachi would be here for Christmas" But now knowing he was an S-class criminal, what were the chances of that happening? Zero. Sakura made the wish, hoping that it would come true this year. As usual, she knew that wasn't going to happen.

'**Yaaaay!' **

Sakura sighed and her inner self went right on a rampage. Always hating the fact that Sakura always sighed inwardly, and then that's what started the fire within Inner Sakura. There was a knock on the door two days before Christmas Eve.

'_Who the heck is that???? They made me leave from my warm place.' _

'**Well whoever it is there going to pay! CHAAA!' **

Sakura opened the door, and standing in the door way was the blond haired shinobi who was now so close to becoming the Sixth Hokage. Naruto was standing in front of the door with a colorfully wrapped present.

'_Well, it has been a while I haven't seen him in a long time.' _

'**That's true.' **

Naruto had been training and had absolutely no time to speak to poor Sakura.

"Hi Sakura!" Naruto said brightly, Sakura really wasn't in the mood for this what she wanted more than anything was to be able to see Itachi again.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing here?"

'**Other than annoy the crap out of us.' **

'_Be quiet! You are the one who is annoying!' _

"I wanted to give you your Christmas present!" Naruto looked happy, and he had a ridiculous smile spread across his face. His blue eyes were shining with happiness.

"Thank you, Naruto. I don't know what to say! Thanks so much." Sakura still wanted to be with Itachi, but was happy that at least one of her friends was able to come and see her.

"Naruto, I have something for you too. Come on inside." Sakura was smiling as she lead Naruto into her warm apartment.

"Here you go, Naruto." Sakura handed Naruto a four month Ichiruka's Ramen shop pass that would let Naruto eat ramen a day for free. Of course Sakura had a hard time convincing the shop owner to give her the pass.

"WOW! THANKS SAKURA!!!!!!" He hugged her.

"You're Welcome." She was pulling him off of her.

"Alright. Well, Happy Holidays Sakura."

"You as well, Naruto."

Sakura went back to her bedroom and changed into her night clothes. She fell on top of her bed. Sakura had a long day at the hospital. Being head of the hospital wasn't an easy job. She was so tired that she just fell asleep on the bed. Her head was still swimming in the memories of Itachi.

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!! LINE BREAKER OF TIME!!**

Meanwhile, for once in Itachi's life, he was thinking about Sakura. Itachi remembered all to well the last good bye between them. It was painful for both of them.

'Why is it that I am always thinking about her? She is the one that always makes me weak. Sakura is slowing me down.' Itachi thought. Itachi was in his room at the Akatsuki evil lair. He had been reading a book, and the main character in a way reminded him of Sakura.

'Maybe I should leave and go see her? That's the only way that I will be able to stop thinking about her.'

It was true Itachi loved Sakura, but being the emotionless person he is, he didn't really recognize the feeling of true love. Itachi got up from his bed, making hand signs he made a shadow clone jutsu and left the clone in the room. It wasn't like anyone was going to bother him, unless it was really important. Itahchi made more hand signs, and was able to teleport himself on the out skirts of Konoha. Itachi ran through the trees, and knew it was about a two to one day walk to get to Konoha.

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER!! I am good at those :p**

Sakura had woken up, and took a shower, pulled on her clothes and was heading for work. All of Konoha was covered in a beautiful white blanket of snow. It was so nice that Sakura just stared in awe at how beautiful it looked. It was cloudy and looked like it was going to snow again. Sakura walked to work, and all her friends were out on missions. Sakura saw no one that she knew, but wished that she could see her friends.

'_One more day till Christmas.' _Sakura thought to herself.

The work day never seemed to end. Between doing paper work, healing injuries, and helping with surgeries. It was worse than normal, Tsunade walked into the room.

"Sakura, the next two days you have off. You have been working to hard." Tsunade looked very concerned for her pupil.

"B-but-"

"Just do it, Sakura. Don't come to work tomorrow. You really should have a break."

Sakura continued her work for that day, and all Sakura wanted was to be able to spend sometime here, because she had nothing to do. No one to hang out with for Christmas! Well, maybe her Inner Self, but that could be depressing.

**LINE BREAKER, LINE BREAKER!!!!!!!!!! **

Itachi had sent a lot more chakra to his feet. He was just happy that he had the Akatsuki cloak to keep him warm. The only thing running through his mind was his thoughts of Sakura. Itachi wanted Sakura, and he thought nothing of her. The way he thought of it was "The faster I move, the more time I will have to see her." Itachi was past the half way point at this rate, and he would be able to be with Sakura for Christmas Eve.

**LINE BREAKER!!!!!!! LINEBREAKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

Sakura was on her way home to her apartment, she always hoped ever since her mother and father had died on a mission. Sakura always thought that since Itachi gave her his apartment that he would forget something and come back for it, but that never happened. Sakura still had that same feeling, but when she opened the door no one was there.

'**Why wont he come back**!' Sakura's inner self was crying big chibi tears.

'_Well he killed his clan. What makes you think that he is going to come back?????'_

'**I know, but still.' **

'_I know its hard on us, we both want to see him, but its not really going to happen. It's a fantasy, and its not going to happen.' _

'**THIS CHRISTMAS WE ARE NOT GOING TO CRY OVER HIM! GOT IT???'**

'_Right of course! I will not cry! Wait, didn't you just cry?' _

'**No comment. There we go! Now lets make some food!' **

'_Is that all you can think about?????' _

'**No, but I am hungry, which means that your hungry. So…FOOD!!!!**'

'_Wow you're annoying._'

'**Just drop it!' **

Sakura made shrimp Alf redo, and ate happily. After she was done eating she did the dishes and changed into her warm blue fuzzy pants and a black tank top. The apartment was heated, so it didn't matter what Sakura wore inside. She made warm hot chocolate, and sat at the window seat as the snow fell. It was only nine o' clock at night. It was so beautiful, as the snow fell. Sakura drank her hot chocolate. She got lost in her thoughts, and decided to go to bed. She fell on her bed and once again sleep came to her.

**LINE BREAKER OF TIME!!!!! LINEBREAKER OF TIME!!!! **

Well, early the next morning at the gates of Konoha, Itachi had arrived. The snow was light and crisp. It fell and clumped together with other snow flakes. Itachi walked straight through the gates since the guards weren't out, or they were slacking. Itachi had gone through the gates undetected. He started to head to Sakura's apartment.

Sakura, who was up early in the morning, had gotten dressed and headed to the hospital.

'**CHAA! I DON'T CARE IF IT'S HAILING! I AM GOING TO WORK!!!' **

'_Tsunade should know that I am that stubborn.' _

'**Of course she knows!'**

'_Well, no duh!'_

'**Our conversations suck.'**

Sakura walked in through the door, and there was the great legendary Sanin, Tsunade, standing there with a smug look on her face.

"Sakura I told you to take the day off, and I wont say it again. I am going to run things here so go back out to your apartment!"

"Fine, whatever." Sakura left the hospital, and walked without regret.

'**WHAT HAPPENED?!!!!**'

'_Well, I can't argue, it's Christmas Eve._'

'**STILL!!!!!!' **

'_No, just drop it!_'

'**Whats your problem????**'

'_Shut up_!'

'**I think I'll start writing down our conversations…'**

'…'

'**What?**'

Sakura was upset. Now it was official that Sakura was having the worst Christmas ever, and of course she was going to spend it alone. Little did Sakura know someone was waiting for her to get to the apartment.

Sakura arrived at the apartment, and as usual she always thought that Itachi was there waiting for her. This time when she opened the apartment door, there he was sitting on the couch.

'**WHAT THE????' **

'_Yes it is! Our wish came true.' _

'**Yes it did!' **

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

'**Smooth, very smooth.' **

'_Shut up.'_

'**Oh, this conversation should fit-'**

Itachi got up from the couch and started to walk towards her.

'**What is going on????' **

Instead of saying something to Sakura, he leaned in towards her and kissed her. It took Sakura a few seconds before realizing what the heck had happened. She hesitated then kissed back. Itachi broke the kiss, just for a second before saying something. Sakura's was blushing pretty badly.

"Sakura, I wanted to be with you."

"Yes, well, Itachi I…."

Sakura after a short amount of time, she realized that he had his sharningan on and was reading her every thought. Sakura blushed.

'**Well that was just great!' **

Itachi smirked at that thought.

"Sakura, I will be spending Christmas with you."

Sakura smiled, despite herself. Itachi leaned down again to give her another kiss. Sakura felt happy and not alone. She knew she had now found someone to spend her Christmas with.

'_I guess things like this can happen. It's not like I ever expected something so perfect to happen.' _

'**Yea.' **

"_How's that conversation list coming?'_

'**It's incredible, actually. All of it just helps the reader understand your stup-'**

Itachi broke there kiss, and grabbed Sakura by the waist, pulling her close to him. Sakura was very happy and satisfied. Finally, Sakura's wish had come true.

END!

A/N: Alright there you go, the sequel and I am working on my other fanfics, and yes I know that in a way I am slacking on it, I promise that I will work harder. Hit the review button come on hit it! Thanks people for your support.


End file.
